superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyla Ler-Rol
Lyla Ler-Rol was a famous actress on Krypton before its demise. Interestingly, her initials are "LL" (others include Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Lori Lemaris, and Lana Lang). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, on one fateful occasion, Superman is on patrol over Metropolis when he is stopped by local astronomer, Professor Galsworthy of the Metropolis Observatory. Through his telescope, he shows Superman an astonishing discovery – a new floating object in space. Upon investigation, he finds that it’s a living creature. As Superman pursues, he somehow (perhaps the creature’s speed) crosses the time-barrier and unknowingly finds himself in a sector of space before Krypton exploded. He immediately begins to lose his powers due to proximity to the system's red sun. Now, trapped on Krypton, he knows he will be as doomed along with everyone else when the planet explodes. As he explores, he stumbles upon movie-set. Pretending to be a member of the cast, Superman meets Lyla Lerrol, a famous actress he believes to be “hauntingly beautiful.” As he continues to explore, he hears a report that Jor-El and Lara (his birth parents) will be married that very day. He’s in luck too, as the wedding is open to the public. Wanting to get to know his parents, he reaches out to them, introduces himself as Kal-El and says he has a scientific project he’s working on and would like Jor-El’s input. Jor-El soon hires on Superman is hired on as an assistant to work on his rocket project. Later, Jor-El introduces Kal-El to Lyla Lerrol, the woman he met on the movie set. The two end up spending a lot of time together over the coming days and eventually start to fall in love. Realizing that he may be stranded on Krypton the rest of his life, Superman is prepared to marry Lyla when fate intervenes again. After he completes the final scenes of Lyla's film, a fire-breathing beast gets loose and becomes trapped along with Superman inside a full-sized model rocket. The force of the Flame Beast's breath acts as a rocket blast and propels the ship away from Krypton. As he approaches a yellow sun, Superman's powers return. Although he wants to return to Krypton and save Lyla, he realizes that it is impossible, because he’ll become stranded once again. He decides that protecting the Earth in his time-period is more important than his romance. Unfortunately, Superman's sudden exit devastates the young actress.The above biography is revealed in Superman, #141 (November 1960). Powers and Abilities Powers * On Krypton, 'Lyla Ler-Rol' is about as normal as a human from earth. ** See Superman’s Powers Abilities *None Weaknesses *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lyla Ler-Rol possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic Appearances Lyla Ler-Rol did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearances: * Superman, #141 (November 1960) * Superman, #146 (July, 1961) * Superman, #156 (October, 1962) -- in flashback * Superman, #158 (January, 1963) -- in flashback * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #39 (February, 1963) * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #97 (November, 1969) -- in flashback * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen, #140 (September, 1971) * Superman, #252 (June, 1972) -- in flashback * Limited Collectors' Edition, #C-52 (October, 1977) Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #17'' (February, 1979) Notes * Lyla Lerrol was created by Jerry Siegel and Wayne Boring. * She first appeared in Superman, #141 (November 1960). External Links * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyla_Lerrol Lyla Lerrol] at Wikipedia * [http://supermanica.superman.nu/index.php/Lyla_Lerrol Lyla Lerrol] at Supermanica References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Aliens